ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Tokyo
The Battle of Tokyo, Japan Is the Last Battle and One of the Conflicts in the Real World. Once Derek Venturi, Justin and Sam witwicky gives their heroic human Organizations to rescue Selena, from Bashar and Dylan. Then Sora and his Heroes prepare for the final showdown against Xenonair. Story The Tokyo Invasion After taking Selena Gomez captive, Dylan Gould and Bashar al-Assad headed to Tokyo. Xigbar also headed to The Place to set up few of the space bridge pillars. Needing privacy to conduct their work, The Tripod Zarak ordered a huge Evil invasion force take over Tokyo. Several motherships arrived to disgorge a large number of Attack Vehicles and Warships, while ground forces took to the streets. A huge portion of the city's population was slaughtered when the Decepticons, Evil Aliens, Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed sealed off the city. Derek Venturi headed there to rescue Selena with the help of the Military soldier Robert Epps and a few other heroic Human comrades. After taking a look at the Decepticon-fortified City, Robert Epps realized that they had no chance of surviving all that, but the Humans pressed on. As Epps attempted to dissuade Justin from rescuing Selena, Val McKee asked what they should do, and Epps admitted that they had to give up. Soon afterward, an Orbital Destroyer Heartless attacked the group. Just after killing several civilians and nearly killing Derek and Jerry, the fighter was shot down. Sam and Epps looks behind them to see their savior—Sora, who gave his own answer to Derek's question: kill every last Heartless. The Wreckers Impactor, and Members proceeded to execute the pilot by tearing it to pieces. Sora then explained why they had feigned departure; they needed to fool the world's leaders that they were gone, so they could see the truth behind the Decepticons. As the rest of the Autobots arrived on scene, Justin inquired as to how they survived, to which James T. Kirk, Leonard McCoy and Spock explained that the Autobots ordered to Retreat The Heroic Fleet, After Being Destroys Villainous Fleet in Coruscant, and then they traveled to Tokyo from there. Wheelie and Brains then reiterated that Autobots would never leave Earth, and Sailor Moon announced that they needed an element of surprise, to which Derek said he knew where to look. Asking if Bumblebee could fly the downed Orbital Destroyer (which he replied with a hand shrug) Bumblebee and Others departed for Dylan Gould's penthouse suite. Inside, Selena observed an argument between Galvatron and Tripod Zarak on the other building using a Silver telescope. Sneaking in through the balcony, Two Humans confronted Gould, but Vanitas attacked Derek and Justin as Selena appeared, then threw him over the balcony. Bumblebee's captured Orbital Destroyer caught Derek, who urged Selena to jump. With the boy and his girl safely secured, Bumblebee opened fire on the human collaborators, but Vanitas sent a mini-drone dispatched by the NEST military into one of the Orbital Destroyer's thrusters, then attacked Them. Pinning Vanitas above the gun turret, Derek told Bumblebee to fire, killing the Dark Chaser before they crash-landed onto the ground. As Dylan frantically ran about the streets shouting that the Autobots were alive, Tripod Zarak ordered the Decepticon to raise the bridges into the city and find the Autobots. Battle over the Building Reuniting with the Autobots and ex-NEST soldiers, the group was able to use the mini-drone to warn the powers that be about Tripod Zarak's plan to transport Kingdom Hearts to the Galaxy. Colonel William Lennox mobilized NEST and Heroic Human Soldiers for a drop into a city using wing suits. Realizing that they had to destroy the pillars, Epps team and the Autobots head into the city, but were attacked by Mistress 9 and Metal Xehanort, separating Sora from his Super Strength carrying his weapons. Sora agreed to take the Autobots on a diversionary attack while Epps and his team made their way to a Landmark Tower with the necessary height and clear line of fire, but not before Sailor Mars gave them some urban combat weapons, the Fire boom-sticks and grapple gloves. In distracting Mistress 9, Wheelie and Brains became separated from the Autobots. Following this, Lennox and the NEST Soldiers arrived in the city, but were forced to wing-suit in. As Marluxia lead the aerial counter-attack, the NEST soldiers abandoned the plane, gliding away until they lost the Decepticons in a tilted building. Once Epps team made their way to the right floor for the shot, the Decepticon Warships began shooting the building, causing the portion above the line of fire to begin collapsing. An Unversed Soldier jumped into the building, forcing Epps to through a grenade to distract it long enough for the humans to slide down the windows, just barely falling into the floors below. One soldier was not so lucky, and the debris fell around Mistress 9. Knowing that there were humans inside, Mistress 9 ordered Metal Xehanort to begin eating the building, causing it to collapse onto another nearby building. As the humans evacuated onto the fire-escape on the other building, Sora, having recovered his flight tech, managed to kill the Devastating Villain, saving the humans from pursuit. Furious with the death of his Robot Dragon, Mistress 9 fired a cluster of missiles at Commander Sora, causing him to become tangled in some cables as Nick Fury and Disney Troops came to his rescue. Battle under The Town On The Building, Tripod Leader gave the order to launch the pillars into orbit, at the same time as Wheelie and Brains discovered a downed Decepticon Warship. While Epps and his team made their way through the streets, Derek, Justin and Selena continued on in another direction. To a position where Claude Frollo spotted them. Relishing a chance to torment a long thorn in the Decepticons side, Frollo had some fun tormenting and threatening The Human. This allowed Derek a chance to use the grapple glove given to him by The Heroes, hitting the Judge's right optic. Frollo began flailing around in pain, tossing Derek through a window, which allowed him to arm a boom-stick. The commotion attracted the attention of Lennox and the NEST forces. Just as Lennox arrived, Derek managed to jump on Claude Frollo's head and jam the boom-stick into his left eye. Now completely blind, Frollo lost whatever control he had left and began flailing about trying to get the boom-stick out. Lennox grabbed the rope Derek's glove was attached to, but was unable to cut it. they managed to hit the release mere seconds before the boom-stick went off, which killed Frollo, but nearly fell to their deaths, only just saved by Sailor Pluto. Once they were sure Judge Claude Frollo was Destroyed, The Autobots went ahead to the edge of the river. Assault in Crossroads On the Road, the five human teams reached the bridge, a SEAL team arrived, informing Lennox of inbound TOMAHAWK missiles, and the military had accessed local security cameras. What they found was not encouraging: most of the Autobots had been taken captive by Decepticons lead by Ansem and Maleficent. Realizing that the humans needed to get across the river, Sly cooper was able to hack the bridge controls and lower the bridge. Unfortunately, the orbiting pillars reached the necessary coordinates, and the ground based pillars began opening the Kingdom Hearts. While this was going on, Wheelie and Brains managed to board a Heartless attack cruiser and make their way to the control center. At the holding area, Dylan Gould was shocked that the Decepticons were taking prisoners, and encouraged them to kill the Heroes. Ansem and Maleficent happily concurred, declaring "no prisoners, only trophies". Ordering Leonidas to his feet, the Autobot Spartan Leader was gunned down by one of Unversed and Nobody Troopers while begging for mercy. Derek tried to activate a boom-stick, but it was damaged. Just as Maleficent was about to execute Sailor Pluto, Heartless Attack Ships from the hijacked cruiser began crashing to the ground. The Autobots and Decepticons scrambled for cover, and Sailor Pluto was able to kill Maleficent and Ansem, Seeker of Darkness in the ensuring confusion, then escape with the others. However, the Heartless cruiser carrying Wheelie and Brains crashed into the river, presumably killing the duo. Meeting up with some army troopers, Derek Venturi's teams took positions for a strike on the Decepticons, who were investigating Seeker of Darkness, and Mistress of all Evil's last stand. As Lennox's team parachuted in, Darktilus was reprimanding the protoforms for allowing the Autobots to escape when snipers began firing at the Decepticons optics. Momentarily blinded, the several demolitions teams were able to attach explosives to the Decepticons feet, crippling Queen Narissa, Dr. M and Darktilus and several Nobodies and Unversed Troops enough for the humans to kill them. As the Decepticons returned fire, Lennox and his men parachuted onto Mistress 9, with one trooper seriously damaging the large Decepticon, while Epps team opened fire on full auto, seriously disorienting Dark Villain. With this, the Autobots arrived and attacked. Despite the promising opening, sheer firepower was on the Decepticons side, keeping the Autobots and NEST from reaching the pillars. Declaring that Earth was theirs, Tripod Zarak fully activated the space bridge, and the Dark version of Kingdom Hearts began appearing in orbit. Just then, Sora, freed from the cables, arrived and quite literally tore through every Decepticon standing For the Decepticon Vengeances. Finally reaching Mistress 9, Sora punched out half of his chest, then tore his Spine out and Disintegrated. Firing Mistress 9's cannon at the control pillar, Sora brought down a small part of the building, interrupting the transport and leaving The Dark Heart Shaped moon in half. Showdown against Tripod Leader With Unversed and Heartless Falls into Extinction, Sora then demanded The Main Villain come down and face him, and a furious Leader was only too willing to oblige. Using his Both Sith Lightsaber and Dark Ultima Weapon to descend the building, Tripod Leader was dumbfounded that Sora still sided with the humans, but Sora countered that Third Form had taught him freedom was the right all sentient beings. Drawing a Missiles and Keyblades, sora charged Him, who vowed to reactivate the pillar, while Derek went off to try and reach it first. With the tide turning, the Heroes, NEST, and the military pushed forward. Running out of support, A Fierce Villain called in the Enemy Warships to attack Sora. All the Nobody and Decepticon Warships. NEST was able to make contact with the remote guided TOMAHAWK missiles, which were five minutes out. With the Enemy Fighters attacking the Supreme Leader, the Wreckers attacking the incoming ground Villain, and the rest of the Heroes and Autobots engaging Galvatron and Decepticon and Alien enemies, no enemies were left to reactivate the pillar, which fell to a cowering Dylan Gould. With the Nobodies Downfall and The Decepticon Fighters on the verge of overwhelming the Heroic Leaders, NEST was able to guide the missiles to the fighters, downing them. As Sam witwicky and Derek Venturi made his way to the pillar, he encountered Gould and Bashar, who tried to stop him at gunpoint. Sam tried to reason with the human agent, but Gould and Bashar said there only one future for him. As some papers obstructed his vision, Both struck, but Gould was able to reactivate the pillar. Galvatron, allowing his Lensmeter Decepticons to repair him, rested easily as Selena approached the Lord High Protector. Selena then pointed out that while the Decepticons were conquering Earth, their leader would not be Galvatron, but Then. He was within a hair of killing Them when he realized she was right. Meanwhile, The Enemies, under fire from more or less everything at this point, decided that discretion was the better part of Final and fled with Sora hot on his heels, while Gould seemed to overpower Derek and Sam. Intercepting Tripod Leader at a bridge, it became clear that Sora was not stronger that his Villainous Lord, who Cuts the Light Ultima Weapon in Half... again. Lamenting over them had been lost, there could only be one! Just as Tripod Leader was about to deliver the Final Deadly blow, Galvatron came in firing — at Tripod Leader as He Betrays Him, letting loose several thousand years of parental issues out. As Sam and Derek killed both Bashar and Gould and Finally Destroyed with the pillar itself, the Autobots overwhelmed the Final Time, Tron Assassinates Naraku, and Shinn Asuka kills the mechas, and Heroic Armies and Sailor Pluto destroyed the pillar. The effects were instantaneous: not only were the remaining Decepticon and Alien ships have Almost been Deactivated and Destroying The Dark Heart in the Process. Galvatron was confident Optimus would accept; they had fought for so long, who was Optimus Prime without Galvatron? Optimus declared that he would find out. Picking up his discarded weapons, Optimus jammed into Galvatron's heart, then blasts the heart, killing Galvatron. Now the war on tokyo was over, Sora repairs ultima weapon again and Optimus, and other leaders, The Freedom fighters, alliance of Universe was reunited with humans. Just then, Tripod Zarak arrives, shrouding the city in Unicron's Cataclysmic Darkness. Tripod Leader then focuses on Heroes, recognizing that she was the one who tried to awaken Primus, and sends a powerful attack at her. Sora blocks the attack, and tells the Autobot Fighters that since they cannot defeat the Alien, she will hold him there until they escape. Her defenses are worn down quickly, though, and fight. Sailor Moon is enraged and uses Moon Scepter Elimination, but it has no effect at all on him. He announces that next time unicron will obliterate the humanity, and Driven to Extinction. Now, Sora fights the tripod leader, and timewarps to the far future. Without Sora, Optimus need derek to build Time sparks on several Starships, and The Heroes can Destroy the Final Antagonist, Once and For All! Information Locations *Tokyo, Japan Result *Derek Venturi Encounters the Tokyo, The Heroes take the battle to villains *Selena, Wendy, Mikaela, and Carly Rescued *Sailor Scouts Fight against Mistress 9, But flees, only Wheelie and Brains Ran *Lennox allied with Rebel Starfighters, Autobot Shuttles and Battleships approaches Japan *Eddie and Humans Climbing up the Tower, Sora Flies up and the Last Defeat of Metal Xehanort *Wheelie and Brains Infiltrating the Pureblood Heartless Battlecarrier. *Dark Sheilds down, Heroic Humans Approaches in. *The Galactic Darkness of all evil Opens. *Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed army falls into extinction. *Heroes Clashes against the evil armies. *Sora Finally Kills Mistress 9 as he uses cannon to Shut down the Seal. Sora battles Xenomorphous. *Deaths of Claude frollo, ansem, Maleficent, Rau Le Creuset, Xemnas, Naraku, Darktilus, Dylan Gould and Bashar al-Assad. *The Galactic Darkness of all evil was Sealed, and Galvatron murdered and Optimus Toss the Emperor to the Water. *Victory for the Heroes. Belligerents *The Galaxy Alliance of all Heroes **Heroic Alliance of Universe **The Republic of Robots **Freedom Fighters **Wreckers *Heroic Human Organizations **NEST **US Infantry *The Galaxy Empire of all Evil **World of Dark Alliance *Evil Human Organizations Commanders *Sora *Optimus Prime *Sailor Moon *Kallen Stadtfeld *Setsuna Seiei *Shinn Asuka *Lief *Hot Shot *Emil Castagnier *Commander Xenomorphous *Xemnas the Guide to the Interstice *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Maleficent, Mistress of all Evil *Rau Le Creuset *Darktilus Prime *Queen Narissa *Judge Claude Frollo *Galvatron Combatants The Heroic armies and Teams *Jetfire *Ultra Magnus *Tuxedo Mask *Donald Duck *Goofy *King Mickey Mouse *Cortana *Star Saber *Goliath *Demona *Shippo *Inuyasha *Jazz *Bumblebee *Skid-Z *Skids and Mudflap The Heroic alliance of Universe *Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Captain Kirk *Dr. Leonard McCoy *Spock *Saavik *Sky Lynx *Sly Cooper *Inspector Carmelita Fox *Bentley *Murray *The Guru *Penelope *The Panda King *Dimitri *Cole MacGrath *Nathan Drake *Iron Man *Superman *Gandalf *Lightning McQueen and Mater *Holly Shiftwell *Sailor Star fighter *Sailor Star Maker *Sailor Star Healer Wreckers *Impactor *Springer *Broadside *Sandstorm *Whirl *Rotorstorm *Topspin *Twin-Twist Freedom Fighters *Sailor Mini Moon *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sam Flynn *Tron *Terra *Ventus *Aqua *Ulysses *Neku and Shiki *Gumball and Darwin Heroine Alliance *Kairi *Arcee *Elita-1 *Chromia *Quorra *Lum Invader *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Mars *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus Heroic Humans *Major Captain Lennox *Derek Venturi *Sargent Epps *Hardcore Eddie *Sam Witwicky *Mikaela Banes *Carly Brooks-Spencer *Wendy Christensen *Indiana Jones *Seymour Simmons *General Morshower Evil Armies and Teams *Mistress 9 *Naraku *Xigbar World of Dark Alliance *Zexion Evil Human Society *Bashar al-Assad *Dylan Gould Strength Autobot Infantry *1,000,000,000 Autotroopers *1,000,000,000 Autobot Warriors *1,000,000,000 Autobot Heavy Fighters *1,000,000,000 Autobot Artillery Specialists *2,000,000,000 Autobot Heavy Soldiers *1,000,000,000 Autobot Heavy Commandos Heroic Mecha and Robot Units *1,000,000,000 Mecha Warriors *1,000,000,000 Light Aerial Mecha Troopers *1,000,000,000 Heroic Mecha Troopers *1,000,000,000 Heroic Mecha Commandos *1,000,000,000 Knightpolices Heroic Military Infantry *300,000 Army Rangers *300,000 Navy Seals *300,000 NEST Soldiers *300,000 NEST Vanguards Decepticon Infantry *1,000,000,000 Air Warriors *1,000,000,000 Air Enforcers *1,000,000,000 Air Fighters *1,000,000,000 Decepticon Defenders *1,000,000,000 Heavy Soldiers *1,000,000,000 Jet Snipers *1,000,000,000 Decepticon Enforcers *3,000,000 Sweeps *300,000 Dark Omega Sentinels *10,000 Decepticon Orbital Assault Carriers *50 Decepticon Motherships Evil Robots and Mechas *100 Omnidroids *100 Robo Walkers *100 Xenoborgs *100 Evil Robot Drones Evil Aliens *65 Alien Hunters *65 Alien Soldiers *10 Acklays *20 Xenomorphs Heartless *500 Shadows *500 Darkballs *500 Neoshadows *50 Dark Followers *55 Pureblood Battlecarriers *800 Soldiers *100 Armored Knights *100 Armored Commanders *50 Defenders *45 Devastators *50 Air Commanders *5 Fort Walkers *14 Tripod Heartless *30 Warvessels *65 Orbital Destroyers Nobodies *300 Dusks *300 Creepers *20 Berserkers *75 Phoenix Nobodies *35 U.F.O.s *40 Cruisers Unversed *10 Floods *33 Scrappers *15 Alien Unverses *10 Blue Leafs *15 Victory Armors *10 Unversed Battleships Casualites and Loses Characters Heroic Commanders Sora 2.jpg|Autobot Supreme Leader Sora File:770px-Setsuna_2314.png|Autobot Great Commander Setsuna Seiei Optimus Prime.jpg|Autobot Commander Optimus Prime 180px-Eternal sailor moon.jpg|Female Commander Sailor Moon Soldier Hot Shot axelzooka.jpg|Autobot Soldier Hot Shot Images 56.jpg|Female Commander Kallen Stadtfeld Shinn.jpg|Autobot Ultra Commander Shinn Asuka File:EmilTitle.png|Autobot Strato Commander Emil Castagnier File:Lief.jpg|Autobot Super Commander Lief Autobot Armies File:Jetfire.jpg|Autobot Commander Jetfire File:384px-G1-ultramagnus-ongoing.jpg|Autobot City Commander Ultra Magnus File:Inuyasha.jpg|Inuyasha Bumblebee pose3 render 3kn.jpg|Bumblebee Jazz-Pontiac-Solstice-TOP.jpg|Autobot Lieutenant Jazz 300px-Revenge of the Fallen Sideswipe.jpg|Sideswipe File:Skids mudflap01.jpg|Skids and Mudflap 250px-Skid Z-RID01.jpg|Skid-Z Kingdomhearts2donald 2.jpg|Donald Duck Kingdomhearts2goofy 2.jpg|Goofy Gargoyles-goliath-white bg.jpg|Autobot Goliath File:Demona.jpg|Demona Autobot Alliance of Universe 250px-JamesTKirk.jpg|Autobot Alliance Captain James T. Kirk 250px-LeonardMcCoy.jpg|Autobot Star Commander Leonard McCoy SpockVulcan.jpg|Autobot Vulcan Star Master Spock File:MagnaStampede-TFUart.jpg|Autobot Alliance Fueler Magna Stampede File:Mate y Rayo Mcqueen.jpg|Autobot Alliance Soldiers Lightning McQueen and Mater KH Marco by angelthewingedcat.jpg|Prince Bio-Bot Soldier Marco Bellies 12KH Suki by angelthewingedcat.jpg|Princess Suki Higurashi 082-Odu-Bathx.jpg|Autobot Armor Knight Odu-Bathax 358px-Noel full.jpg|Autobot Technican Noel Vermillion File:Sly cooper.jpg|Autobot Master Thief Sly Cooper File:19657 Carmelita Fox Sly 3.jpg|Autobot Alliance Inspector Carmelita Fox File:Bentley-Sly-Cooper.jpg|Bentley the Brains File:Murray.jpg|Autobot Brawler Murray File:487px-Penelope close-up.jpg|Autobot Mechanic Penelope File:Guru.jpg|The Guru Iron Man.jpg|Autobot Technology Hero Iron Man File:Thor.jpg|Autobot Alliance God of Thunder Thor File:42109-nick fury.jpg|Autobot Nick Fury File:Gandalf the white.jpg|Autobot Wizard Gandalf File:Ballistamon ( digimon xros wars ).jpg|Ballistamon Images 32.jpg|Sailor Star Fighter, Star Maker, and Star Healer File:Nathan Drake.jpeg|Autobot Adventurer Nathan Drake File:Cole-mcgrath.jpg|Cole McGrath 640px-Dotm-brains&wheelie-film-1.jpg|Autobot Wheelie and Brains Freedom Fighters File:Sailorchibimoon001.jpg|Freedom Fighter Commander Sailor Chibi Moon TERRA1.png|Autobot Master Terra Aqua.png|Autobot Master Aqua 3.png|Autobot Wielder Ventus KH-Tron.jpg|Freedom Fighter Data Processor Tron Tron-Legacy-GH-Sam-Flynn-Wide-560x283.jpg|Freedom Fighter Data Soldier Sam Flynn Neku y Shiki.png|Freedom Fighters Neku and Shiki File:SonicCharacterImage.png|Sonic the Hedgehog File:Gumball and Darwin.png|Gumball and Darwin Princesses of Heart / Princess Alliance 337px-KH2 Kairi.jpg|Princess Of Heart Commander Kairi File:Lamu 45.jpg|Autobot Lum Invader Pluto.jpg|Autobot Sailor Pluto Neptune.jpg|Sailor Neptune Images 7.jpg|Sailor Uranus Saturn 3.jpg|Sailor Saturn Sailor Mars 01.jpg|Sailor Mars Sailor Merkur 01.jpg|Sailor Mercury Sailor Jupter 01.jpg|Sailor Jupiter Sailor Venus 01.jpg|Sailor Venus File:JY3D Fantasia2000.jpg|The Spring Sprite Olivia-wilde-in-tron-legacy-as-quorra oPt.jpg|Princess Of Heart Warrior Quorra Autobot Drone Units File:WFCDS Autobot artillery specialist.jpg|Autobot Artillery Specialists File:400px-Alliance2 LM1 Landmines.jpg|Autobot Fighters Warpath.jpg|Autobot Heavy Fighters File:Springer concept art (ROTF).jpg|Autobot Warriors File:328px-Prominent generic.png|Autobot Speed Warriors Heroic Humans File:Derek Venturi.jpg|Derek Venturi File:800px-ROTF mental meltdown.jpg|Sam Witwicky File:800px-Movie Epps BringIt.jpg|Heroic Military Soldier Robert Epps File:DOTM Eddie aims rocket launcher.jpg|Hardcore Eddie File:William Lennox.jpg|Major Colonel Lennox Indiana jones wearing his hat.jpg|Heroic Raider Indiana Jones Heroic Military Units Evil Commanders File:TripodZarak.png|Decepticon Supreme Leader Tripod Zarak File:Sshot-arm-513-galvacape.jpg|Decepticon Emperor Galvatron File:Hunchback038.jpg|Decepticon Dark Lord Frollo Narissa 1.jpg|Decepticon Witch Queen Narissa Darktilus_Prime_Optimus_Prime_by_Darkaef.jpg|Decepticon Dark Commander Darktilus Prime Maléfica.jpg|Decepticon Dark Sorcerer Maleficent 450px-Ansem Render (Idle) KHI.png|Decepticon Seeker of Darkness Ansem File:290px-Xemnas Render (Idle) KHII.png|Decepticon Organization XIII Leader Xemnas File:Rau Le Creuset Gundam Seed Phase45.jpg|Decepticon Dark Emperor Rau Le Creuset Decepticon Armies File:Mistress 9.jpg|Decepticon Witch Mistress 9 File:Naraku v1.jpg|Decepticon Naraku Organization XIII File:Xigbar.jpg|Decepticon Freeshooter Xigbar File:296px-Zexion Days.png|Zexion Decepticon Combiners Decepticon Intelligence Neo Darkside.jpg|Decepticon Intelligence Super Leader Metal Xehanort Evil Humans File:Dotm-dylan-film-1.jpg|Dylan Gould File:361px-Bashar al-Assad (cropped).jpg|Bashar Al-Assad Enemies Heartless Pureblood File:Shadow (KHII).png|Shadow File:Neoshadow (KHII).png|Neoshadow File:DarkFollowerRender.png|Dark Follower Emblem File:Soldier KH2.png|Soldier File:AirSoldierHeartless-1.png|Air Commander File:Armored Commander.png|Armored Commander File:ArmoredKnight-khii.png|Armored Knight File:Surveillance Robot.png|Surveillance Robot Defender.png|Defender file:Battleship (Final Mix).png|Warvessel Devastator.png|Devastator Nobodies File:Dusk KHII.png|Dusk File:Creeper.jpg|Creeper File:Berserker.jpg|Berserker File:CruiserNobody.png|Nobody Cruisers File:Phoenix Nobody.png|Phoenix Nobody File:GoldNobody-2.png|Gold U.F.O. Unversed File:Flood.png|Flood File:Scrapper.png|Scrapper File:Alien Unversed-2.jpg|Alien Unversed V2.0 File:Red-Hot Chili.png|Red-Hot Chili File:MandrakeUnversed 2.0.png|Blue Leaf File:UnversedArmor-2.png|Victory Armor Alien Units File:Aliens5.jpg|Alien Hunters File:Alien Independence Day.png|Alien Soldiers Evil Robots and Mechas Omnidroid 10000.jpg|Omnidroids Robot 2.jpg|Evil Robo Walkers Robot 6.jpg|Evil Robot Drones Decepticon Drone Units File:DeadEndDroneAlliance.jpg|Decepticon Ball Drones File:250px-Darkguardian.jpg|Decepticon Dark Guardians File:Decepticon Enforcer.jpg|Decepticon Enforcers File:Sweeps Redesign by cwmodels.jpg|Decepticon Sweeps File:JetSniper-render.png|Decepticon Jet Snipers File:LaserBeak.jpg|Decepticon Infiltrators Quotes Category:Events Category:War Category:Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night Category:Conflicts on The Real World